Past Echoes
Past Echoes is a work in progress. So far I have only completed Windclan, Riverclan and the Cats Outside of the Clans for the allegiances. Thunderclan, Shadowclan, and Badgers will be coming soon. So will the summary and first several chapters. Please only positive feedback in the comments as this is my first writing piece on the wikia. :) - Rosecinder is an up-and-coming warrior of Windclan. The daughter of Weasleear, she had the privilege of being mentored by Eaglestar himself. All cats know that she will be deputy when her father is made leader. But on the night of her vigil, tragedy strikes. Badgers viciously attack the clan, leaving Rosecinder to flee far from the bloodshed and death that ripped her clan apart at the seams. - Cherrykit is in the wrong clan. No matter how hard she tries to be a Riverclan kit, the open moor makes her want to run and soar far away from the mud and hard reed shards that come with Riverclan. All the other cats seem to be uneasy and silent when Cherrykit walks past. Are they keeping something from her? - Afina is a pampered kittypet living in twoleg place. All the neighborhood cats want her life but Afina wants something more, something worthwhile. She spends her days wandering the alleys and roadsides, looking for a way out of the trapped place she called home. When a confused Rosecinder bumbles into her life, Afina finally sees her chance to be free. All she has to do is help Rosecinder find the scattered remains of Windclan. - Allegiances Windclan LEADER Eaglestar- large cream and brown tom with yellow eyes DEPUTY Weaselear- skinny brown tom with unusually large ears and blue eyes MEDICINE CAT Daybee- small white she-cat with black paws and brown eyes WARRIORS Ashenripple- lithe grey tom with barely visible silver stripes, a long tail, and green eyes Shredflower- orange striped tabby she-cat with light amber eyes Stumpystalk- golden spotted tom with a stumpy tail and azure eyes RUBBLEPAW Littledawn- black and orange she-cat with hazel eyes Amberbrook- reddish orange she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes Rosecinder - dusty silver she-cat with yellow-green eyes Broadheart- broad-shouldered dark grey tom with blue eyes Clovercoat- large black she-cat with light green eyes and a long scar running down the length of her back APPRENTICE, SAGEPAW Slowpetal- tiger striped she-cat with one deep blue eye Shelllegs- fluffy blue-grey tom with white legs and deep brown eyes Breezyflank- white and grey patched tom with yellow eyes APPRENTICE, DEERPAW Seedwater- curly furred sandy she-cat with amber eyes APPRENTICES Sagepaw- small grey she-cat with hazel eyes Deerpaw- orange and white tom with orange eyes Rubblepaw- black, brown and grey tom with brown eyes QUEENS Fawnears- small white and fawn she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Pebblekit and Honeykit) Greybloom- grey and black she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Cherrykit) KITS Pebblekit - large sandy grey tom-kit with blue eyes and a long tail Cherrykit - small rosy she-kit with white paws, tailtip and ears and amber eyes Honeykit - golden tom-kit with blue eyes ELDERS Bouldersea - large black tom with blue eyes Hoppinggrouse - gold and white she-cat with azure eyes Riverclan LEADER Cloudstar- fluffy light grey she-cat with silver blue eyes DEPUTY Flyback- brown tom with black and grey stripes and light green eyes WARRIORS Ravenstream- dark grey tom with silver speckles all over him and hazel eyes Otterspin- white she-cat with huge paws and green-grey eyes Stagleaf- brown and gold tom with leaf green eyes and long fur APPRENTICE, FOXPAW Snailtalon- yellow tabby tom with blue eyes Slatefire- orange she-cat with dark blue, almost grey, eyes Lionnose- gold and white striped tom with a bulbous nose and yellow eyes Sagestem- grey-green colored she-cat with a long, stem-like tail and gold eyes Riverthroat- silver tom with a white chest and throat and blue eyes APPRENTICE, PALEPAW Lostheart- bulky white tom with blue eyes Yellowshine- yellow and silver she-cat with azure eyes APPRENTICES Palepaw - pale, pale grey tom with light green eyes Foxpaw - red and white tom with brown eyes QUEENS Sheepfur- long haired cream she-cat (expecting kits) ELDERS Perkyeye- all black tom with silver splotches and yellow eyes Leopardwhisle- small gold spotted she-cat with green eyes Rustycreek- reddish black tom with deep amber eyes Cats Outside of the Clans Condor- black and grey tom with small yellow eyes Puma- chubby white and black she-cat with green eyes Afina- dainty Siamese she-cat with big brown eyes Flint- slate grey tom with grey-green eyes and black paws Rissa- pale brown she-cat with darker brown stripes and yellow eyes Nettle- spiky furred silver she-cat with hard icy blue eyes Pine- cream tom with brown eyes Eclipse- jet black tom with piercing blue eyes Prologue Stars twinkled down on the Horse Place as a jet black tom crouched stiffly in the long grass. He stretched and yawned, flexing the stiffness out of his paws. Normally the tom enjoyed night hunting but this time something was off. Abandoning his hunting position, he sat up and scanned the field around him. “''Rissa?” The tom whispered, he meow cutting through the still air, “where are you?” “Here, Eclipse.” A light brown tabby said, emerging from the depths of a laurel bush. “Is something wrong?” “Yeah. Something feels off about tonight.” The dark tom, Eclipse, muttered. “You’re getting that feeling too?” Rissa questioned. “I've been thinking that all night.” Eclipse nodded. “Why don't you go back to the barn, Rissa?” He urged, “you'll be safer there. I'll check everything out.” “No.” Rissa’s yellow gaze pierced out from the darkness, “I'm your mate and that means that I'll be sticking by your side no matter what may happen.” “Suit yourself.” Eclipse flicked his tail and padded off into the night, Rissa in tow. The two cats struck out toward the side of the barn that faced towards the mountains, rather than heading towards Windclan’s moors. Padding thought the long grass, Rissa paused to scent the fresh air. “Eclipse?” The she-cat said, placing her tail on the tom’s broad shoulder. “Yes?” “There’s this smell…” She halted, tasting the air for the second time, “i-it’s woody and earthy.” Eclipse abruptly opened his mouth and let the wind slide over his scent glands. ''Badger! The tom froze. He couldn't let Rissa know- she would panic. The ex-kittypet she-cat had yet to square down with a fox, let alone a badger. “Oh,” Eclipse tried to sound warm and carefree, “t-that? It's nothing… let's go back to the b-barn, Rissa...” Rissa didn't buy it. Eclipse could practically see her brain turning, trying to pick out what the smell wa- A vicious GROAR! shattered the stillness. The badger was there! Growling, Eclipse lept onto the badger's hairy back, only to be tossed off like a leaf. He landed with a solid thump on the ground and didn't rise again. Angered, Rissa charged forward, her clumsy paws outstretched and claws extended. The brown she-cat swiped at the badger’s pink nose, drawing a spurt of blood. “Rissa! Don't!” Eclipse gasped from his spot on the ground. The she-cat ignored him. Instead, she leaped onto the badger’s striped head, narrowly missing the snapping teeth and slashing claws. Rissa began to rake her claws over the badger’s small eyes and ears, causing it to try and shake her off. Rissa held gallantly on, continuing to claw and hiss. With a growl, actually more of a squeal, the badger turned and raced into the night just as Rissa lept off. “Eclipse?” She meowed, fear tainting her voice “Rissa-” the tom murmured, “there are m-mor-e...” He raised a weak paw and pointed over Rissa’s small shoulder. “Shhh, Eclispe. You don't know what you're saying.” The she-cat soothed. “Actually, cat know what cat say.” A harsh and guttural voice growled from behind Rissa. Rissa hissed and turned. “Who-” she froze, fear rendering her mute. A large all-white badger stood in front of Rissa and Eclipse. Behind him, ten more badgers stood, their pointy teeth glittering in the starlight. “Goodbye cat.” The large white badger said, nodding to two other badgers. “Tell ancestor that Sky Blood be seeking revenge on Clans.” The badger paused, “especially Clan of Wind.” With two snaps of the neck, Rissa and Eclipse were no more. Category:Fanfiction Category:Waterfall Category:In progress